


Dogs

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' Techno & Niki [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dogs, Friendship, Hanging Out, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niki helps Techno make dog tags.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Series: Anon Jams' Techno & Niki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I like their dynamic. -anon Jams

Niki grinned, stifling a giggle as a dog nuzzled into her lap, demanding attention. “What's this one's name?" she asked, scratching behind its ear happily.

Techno glanced at it from the book he was reading, shrugging. "Dog." 

"So that makes the fifth one. Dog the fifth!" she beamed, gaining a bark in response. She turned to the anvil and carefully chipped a five into the dogtag before attaching it to the dogs collar easily. "Alright, next one," she says as she let the dog stand. 

Techno nodded and opened the dog house, letting one run out before he shut the door. 

"And this one?" Niki asked, examining it.

Techno hummed. "That's Boo, Ranboo's dog," he said, noting the black collar. 

"Lovely!" she beamed, gently patting the calm dogs head once it walked over. She did the same process, chipping Boo into the tag and attaching it to the collar. "Next!" 

Techno opened the door again and a smaller yellow puppy came running out, barking excitedly. 

Niki awed. "Oh she's so cute!" she exclaimed, picking the puppy up, gaining licks to the face. 

"Glad ya like her. That one's Niki," he said with a nod. 

Niki paused and looked over, placing the puppy down carefully. "You- you named one after me?" she asked, a smile playing on her face. "Techno that's so cute," she cooed, a giggle leaving her.

"I jus' thought it'd fit," he replied, glancing off. "She was sweet but feisty when I met her and you're… sweet and feisty," he trailed off. "It made sense." 

She stared for another moment before giggles fell. "You're such a sweety, Techno!" she beamed. "I'm flattered- I am! This just isn't something I'd expect from you," she clarified, carefully chipping another tag. "You really are a softy."

He huffed but didn't deny the accusations. "Its cause you've been hanging around too much," he mumbled, but a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "You're rubbin' off on me, I s'pose."

"Mhm," she teased in a hum as she attached the tag to the dog. "Well, she was the last one. I have no more tags left," she felt her pockets and grinned. "How about we head inside and I'll make tea," she offered.

"Inviting me to my own house now? I'm afraid you're a little too comfortable around here Niki," he commented, but his book closed and he was standing. "I think we should get the dogs to their house first," he added, glancing around at all the puppies playing in the snow.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warmup and dynamic practice for these two, I'm probably gonna do more lmao. -anon Jams


End file.
